User blog:Aicilespear/Recommended units for summoner arc - F2P style
Because why not. F2P-ers struggle majorly on getting the desired RS units. Furthermore, it's a bit wasteful to summon units just for the sole purpose of having a new roster of usable units as they look at their old storage and grieve on their outclassed 7* units that turned amazing on heir 5* counterpart. Lastly, even if they have an excuse of trying to summon Omni units, they would end up using whatever units resulted from the gate. Needless to say, not much choice for them. Or just because they want to go full F2P mode. I'll dedicate this one on 5* units and below. One-of-a-kind mock units like Karl, Seria, Tesla will be considered at their highest rarity (meaning 7* like Karl, Seria, are not included). One-of-a-kind/unfarmable collaboration/event units (aka have yet to have a dungeon reopen before) like Aludra or Laevateinn will not be included. I'll even dig up quest mobs if I have to. (Also sorry Caid if you felt like this idea is a rip-off to you lol. I just really want a comprehensive F2P list) Update: With the update of Vilanciel map as well as elevated summoner arts level, 6* units are usable, thus the pool expands. Aforementioned words I go rather harshly on these units, because I want them to be worthy of use. The chosen ones may have overally good buffs, or a meta in certain crucial aspects, or maybe a cheeky combo that could turn the game over in a pretty interesting way. To me, I consider sustainability (BC/HC or rejuvinating buffs) as the top priority, then defense (Def/Rec), then Attack (probably other buffs). I do not consider mitigation into this due to the rather underwhelmed difficulty of this arc, as well as how hard it is to fill BB gauges. Throughout checking the quest mob and vortex units, some of them have pretty interesting buffs such as parameter conversion or tri-stat buffs (though most of them play by ailments infliction anw), but those buffs were not significant enough to be considered useful in the end. Now onto the list of useful units and batches Kaiser batch: As Lina has already said, they can pack stats of 7* in their fully-imped and trained 3* form. While a pain to raise and only pure damage BB (ready dem imps bois), with the correct set of spheres and Elgifs (does elgifs even work in summoner arc?), they can solo the map slowly but surely. It shouldn't be hard to farm one, considering they are evolved from slimes. Vortex Arena batch: With a hefty cost of 20000 guild points in the exchange hall, those units can arguably give you the highest atk boost possible (in designated element, which can even stack with Atk buff on Brave Sword'BB and such) in such a low rarity unit. While not recommended, they pack a good punch if you are confident that you can manage the sustainability and defense. So far, I used Sae and she gave us quite a punch to the enemy team, so I'd say definitely not too shabby, and she definitely has a place. Bearers of Burdens: They're definitely great to use for 6* era, and they're great for their lower rarity counterpart as well. Overally, however, they are not quite versatile for the arc because those given buffs are not exactly essential for this mode (but pretty fun to play around, still). In my opinion, only Kyle and Jade looks good to use, while Lars and Heins are useless. Listing from worst option to best option: *Heins gives mitigation on his BB and SBB. If you can actually figure out the way for infinite BB (using any combination or even 4* Heins), then there you go, a mitigator. Otherwise, that mitigator doesn't matter if it can't be up all the time and remedy every truckload of damages from bosses. *Lars has added injury and Paralysis to attack, which can be quite useful but heavily affected by RNG. His SBB can boost damage against afflicted foes, which can be a good punch of damage, considering you took care of other essential buffs. *Alicia has HP boost and burst heals with heal when attacked buff (and very low chance to reviving your summoner unit if they're down, I guess), but she does not attack except her SBB. Her SBB, however, has permanent HP boost, which can be great. *Rutheon has some really potent spark vulnerability and critical spark, despite being RNG-related ones. If his SBB sparks, that's a huge weight off of filling his BB up even with Ares Down on him. *Kyle gives a critical hit rate and damage up and doubles/triples normal hit count. *Jade has 65% chance of inflicting all status ailments while doubling normal hit count (ailments like Paral, Injury, and Poison actually matters here). He seems to be the most viable choice out of the 6, and he seems to be better when used in his 4* form. His 6* SBB, however, is extremely not recommended due to the nature of depleted Rec, which is a no-no if you need to survive. Mock Units: Now to the fun part, because a lot of them are amazing. * Elise can provide 20% BC efficiency and 50% BB Atk buff. * Lin is more of an over time medic with BBoT, HoT, and ailment negation. She doesn't attack, though. * Sera is more of a burst medic with burst heal, BB refill, and ailments removal. And ST attack. * Dark Ark has +2 to hit count buff on his BB (and def ignore effect), I'd say he can give you a bit further punch in getting BC/HC drops. His SBB boost Atk and may lower enemy's Atk/Def, but wouldn't jinx on that. * Tesla has heal and mitigation on BB, self crit and spark boost on SBB. Wouldn't jinx on mitigation because she doesn't attack, and her cost is almost like 6* Heins. * Eriole has HoT and BBoT on BB, atk/def boost and chance to reduce Atk/Def on SBB. Seems quite versatile despite potentially sub-par buffs for now. * Young Mirfah has Spark Critical and adds Fire, Light element to attack on BB and SBB. His SBB also doubles normal attack hits (with penalty). Misc Units: I actually own some of these and boy they were quite useful. * Crow Tengu: I think I've seen a lot of Crow Tengus being mentioned in Lina's unit spotlights because of how it has 38% BC drop rate, which can rival the 7* units, but not overally strong enough to be be compared with in the 7* era. Well now it has a place in summoner era! Coupling with 33% HC drop rate and low BC cost (though does not attack on BB), Crow Tengu might just be the sustainability that you need. Evolved from a Sylph, it shouldn't be hard to farm one. Note: after I fully raise, imp, and burst frog an Anima Crow Tengu, I noticed it has pretty weak stats (compare it to a 4* Zelnite and you'll understand), so this is pretty tricky. * BG-ELG9040: The new earth elemental fodder in Bectas that has a single target BB with 22% BC/HC drop rate buff for 3 turns. Definitely not too shabby, and one could say it's a slightly lesser Gildorf or Jed. Best place to farm one is in Tech City Mersas - Soulless City, where one of them is bound to appear in stage 3 (unless it's a metal ghost, in which case still awesome :) * Grievesnare: So I check on the wiki info page for this unit, and apparently its BB boost atk by 150% at max level, which rivals that of the vortex arena batch ones. Someone can correct me on this if needed be, but that is probably a good nuke level right there (again, given you can handle it as well as you can handle vortex arena units). Thursday dungeon, so there you go. =Coming Soon= The 7* units if you're desperate, and useful collab units if you happens to have them! And that's my list. If you have ideas for other units, do say so in the comments. Category:Blog posts